Sully/Awakening Quotes
Event Tile *"Hey! Who left this crap lying around?!" (item) *"All done polishing the weapons. Can't fight jack squat without a trusty blade or bow!" (exp) *"I snuck in a little extra training. Felt damn good, too." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tile Asking - Normal *"Got any aspirations? I have a crapload of respect for people who follow their dreams." (dreams) *"Well, you look darned happy to be alive. You win your last practice match, or what?" (happy) *"Hey, how come I never see you in camp after battles?" (free time) *"You’re doing great out there. Why don’t you and me tag-team some Risen scum?" (team up) Replying - Normal *"I want to train until I'm the best damned knight I can be–better than any man!" (dreams) *"You wish. I'm just in a good mood because I feel like it. Reasons are for chumps!" (happy) *"Usually, I'm maintaining my weapons or training. But I go on walks, too." (free time) *"Of course! Damned if I’ll let you down." (team up) Asking - Married *"Why can’t you be more damn careful, (name)? I don’t want to lose you." (promise) *"You look dashing today. How many damn times do you plan on making me fall for you?" (compliment) *"I love the crap out of you, (name). Have I told you that?" (love) *"What are you hiding, you sneaky little mule-brain? I’m on to you." (gift) Replying - Married *"You worry too much. Nobody’s killing me as long as I’ve got you to take care of." (promise) *"Hey, easy on the mushy stuff. I’m not the blushing bride-type." (compliment) *"Well I love you more. So how’s that?" (love) *"This? Oh, I, uh, made you some winter clothes for you. And don’t complain! I did my best." (gift) Asking - Child *"You’re a tough kid, you know that? We should train together more." (train) *"Need anything, Kjelle/Lucina/Morgan? Your mother has to look after you." (gift) *"You okay Kjelle/Lucina/Morgan? It’s hell out there, and I get worried." (concern) *"So, Kjelle/Lucina/Morgan, what’s a day in the future really like?" (story) Replying - Child *"Anytime you want. Just don’t put your mother to shame. Got it, smart aleck?" (train) *"All right, how about we train together? I expect one hell of a match!" (gift) *"Ha! I’m not allowed to have an off day? Don’t worry, I’ll pull through." (concern) *"To be honest, I’ve spent most of my time in the Shepherds. Put most of the men to shame, at that! That’s why I know you can hold your own against any Tom, Dick, or Risen. You’re a tough girl, just like your mother." (story) Level Up *"One giant leap across the chasm of greatness." (6+ stats up) *"Turns out the business end of my sword is ME." (4-5 stats up) *"Not bad, but I've got a hell of a way to go." (2-3 stats up) *"Damn, why didn't I train harder?" (0-1 stat up) *"I guess you can only train so much. Damn." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Ready to smash heads! ...Is that still my job?" Armory *"For me? Hot damn!" (buying) *"Hell, take it. I don't need any of this crap." (selling) *"You hone the weapon. I'll hone the knight." (forging) Barracks Alone *"Hot damn! I am cooking with fire today! Watch me tear up the field!" (surge) *"Any man who thinks a woman can't fight deserve a punch in the... Well, anywhere!" (misc) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Robin. Didn't expect to run into you!" (morning) *"Hey, Robin. Damned if I thought I'd see you here!" (midday) *"Hey, Robin. Hell of a day we dragged ourselves through, eh?" (evening) *"Doing the rounds again, Robin? Damn, you’re diligent." (night) *"Have a great damned birthday, Robin. I mean it." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Robin. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" (morning) *"Hello, Robin. Hope today’s a damn fine one." (midday) *"Hello, Robin. Where the hell did the day go?" (evening) *"Hello, Robin. Get your ass to bed, ya hear?" (night) *Have a great damned birthday, Robin. I mean it." (birthday) Roster A no-nonsense, capable Shepherd with a mouth that would make brigands blush. Ylissean women admire her strength and call her "The Woman to End All Men." The last one you want cooking. Born on December 5. Help Description A Shepherd with a foul mouth and no-nonsense attitude. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"You can do this!" *"Get it together." *"Got ya covered!" *"Quick and dirty...Huh! I like it!" *"Over there!" *"I'm right here." *"Go! Go!" *"Let's end this!" *"Go for it!" *"Son of a griffon..." Dual Strike *"Looking for me?" *"Save some for me!" *"You're going down!" *"My turn." *"Hmph, pathetic." Dual Guard *"Watch it!" *"You alright?" Critical *"Where should I stab ya!?" *"I'll kill you twice!" *"So long, chump!" *"To hell with you!" Defeated Enemy *"Damn nuisance." *"Hell of a fight!" *"Come get some!" *"Hmph!" *"Heh heh." Partner Defeated Enemy *"Sorry." *"Thanks." *"Very kind of ya." Defeated By Enemy *"Hngh, damn..." Death/Retreat Category:Quote